With development of information technologies, a hospital information system (HIS) is more widely applied to running and management of a hospital.
In an existing hospital information system, a hospital staffer performs face-to-face interaction with a patient, so as to determine hospital visit information of the patient, manually enters the hospital visit information into a terminal device of the hospital information system, and then feeds back the hospital visit information in a form of a printed document to the patient, so that the patient performs a next operation of hospital visit based on the document. For example, in a registration process, a patient tells a hospital staffer about hospital visit information by means of filling in a hospital visit information form or oral description at a hospital service window, and pays corresponding registration fees according to the hospital visit information. After determining that the registration fees have been received, the staffer enters the hospital visit information of the patient into a terminal device of a hospital information system, and after confirming that registration is completed, feeds back the hospital visit information in a form of a printed registration form to the patient. The patient brings the registration form to a department indicated by the registration form to perform a next operation of hospital visit.